Zeus (Natural Opposites)
Zeus is the sixth Primal Entity, the fourth Pagan Lord, the son of Khronos and Ananke, the Greek God of Thunder and the Primal Entity of Thunder . History Birth Zeus is created by Khronos and Ananke, he is the fourth Pagan Lord and the first Greek God . The War Zeus and the other Pagan Lords don't took part to the war . After the War After Zeus' Parents created the other Pagan Gods, Zeus became the Master to the Greek Pantheon . The Polytheistic Religions Zeus became a very important god in the ancient Greece, he was extremely powerfull during this period . The Monotheistic Religions Zeus wasn't erased because he was a Pagan Lord and because he was saved by Khronos, Zeus lost almost all his pantheon . Season 4 Zeus attacks Dean and Sam for killing the rest of his pantheon, he join Samedi for kill Dean and Sam . Season 5 Zeus join Amara and kill Castiel (he is ressurected by Death shortly after), he also try to free The Darkness and is almost killed by the power of Lucifer in Light Colossus form . Season 6 Zeus join The Darkness and fight against Michael . Personnality Zeus is extremely impatient and choleric, he hates, like his Siblings, the Monotheistic Religions, he cares for his Siblings, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . Powers and Abilities Powers * Thunder Entity : Zeus is a Thunder Entity . ** Electricity Empowerment : Zeus is more powerfull during thunderstorms . ** Electrokinesis ''': Zeus is able to manipulate thunders . ** '''Electronetic Body : Zeus can't be touched because his body is made of electricity, the only things who can touch him are the Primordial Entities, Amara, God, Horsemen, other Pagan Lords and Archangels . * Primal Entity Physiology : Zeus is a Primal Entity and so have the traditionnal powers of Primal Entities ** Super Strength : Zeus is the second strongest Primal Entity and is only surpassed by Amara and the Primordial Entities ** Super Speed : Zeus can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Zeus didn't need to eat,drink or rest ** Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Zeus is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Zeus is the sixth oldest Primal Entity, the only older than him are Cernunnos, Odin, Ra, God, Amara, the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Zeus is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Zeus knows almost everything, the only things he don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . * Pagan Lord Physiology : Zeus is a Pagan Lord and have all the abilities of the Pagan Lords . ** Believing Empowerment ''': More people believe in him, more Zeus become powerfull . Abilities * '''Almost Perfect Fencing Mastery : Zeus have an almost perfect mastery of the sword . * Almost Perfect Axe Mastery : Zeus have an almost mastery of the axe . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can hurt or kill him : **The Light : The Light can totally kill him . **The Darkness : The Darkness can totally kill him . **Life : Life can totally kill him . **Death : Death can totally kill him . **KhronosKhronos (Natural Opposites) : Khronos can totally kill him . **Ananke : Ananke can totally kill him . **Heka : Heka can kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Horsemen, Amara, God and the other Pagan Lords can seriously hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill him . Other *Primordial Light : Zeus dies if he touch Primordial Light . *Primordial Darkness : Zeus dies if he touch Primordial Darkness . *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Zeus can die . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Zeus can die . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Zeus can die . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Zeus can die . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Zeus can die . * Electrokinesis : The power of manipulate electricity can kill him by dislocating him . * Unbelieving : Zeus becomes less powerfull if no one believe in him .